Conventionally, an information transmitter or a similar device is used for vehicle-to-vehicle communications, in which a vehicle position as well as a travel state of a vehicle and/or obstacle around the vehicle are transmitted to a near-by vehicle that has an information receiver for a notification to a driver in the near-by vehicle and for safety of such vehicle in terms of avoiding a collision and/or an automated safety operation. Such information communications are provided by a drive support system.
The received information is used for performing various controls for the benefit and safety of the driver by receiving various types of information via the vehicle-to-vehicle communications and the information receiver. However, sometimes the information may not be beneficial for the receiving side, especially when the transmitted information has low or non-reliable information contents.